Olympus High
by HestiaAbnegation11
Summary: Hestia, Iris, and Tyche all go to Olympus High, what will happen next? Sorry horrible summary! MUCH BETTER STORY!
1. Olympus High

Thanks for reading my story! Please REVIEW!

1. Olympus High (Hestia)

I wake up early today, today's the first day of Olympus High. My sister, Demeter is out checking her garden, and I stack wood in the hearth. I depart early, and climb up the large steps into the high school. I read the first class,

1. Advanced Math: Taught by Miss Victoria

2. Social Studies: Taught by Mr. Nessus

3. Science: Taught by Mrs. Terra

4. Sword Fighting: Taught by Mr. Jupiter

51. Advisory 1: Mr. Jupiter

52. Lunch

53. Advisory 2: Mrs. Terra

6. Language Arts: Taught by Miss Athena

7. Godly Powers: Taught by Mr. Neptune

8. Track: Taught by Miss Victoria

I finish climbing the steps and head down the first hallway into Miss Victoria's class. My best friend, Minerva slides into the seat next to me. She's the smartest in our class!

Others fall in as well, Nike, Hera, Artemis, Hercules, Saturn,

Nemesis and Venus. Poseidon slides in next to me, and on the other side of him Amphiditre.

"Welcome to the first day of class, I am sure you are all eager to learn." Miss Victoria starts.

Hercules and Saturn snort, and Miss Victoria shoots them a look. "We will start with a quiz to see how much you all know." She says looking at Minerva with admiration.

I am done in about fifteen minutes, and she checks all of ours and on the board, she has a ranking sheet.

1. Minerva 81/81

2. Nike 79/81

3. Hestia 78/81

4. Poseidon 75/81

5. Artemis 74/81

6. Nemesis 71/81

7. Hera 65/81

8. Saturn 63/81

9. Amphiditre 60/81

10. Hercules 55/81

11. Venus 50/81

12. Hades 45/81

"Well done, Minerva, Nike, Poseidon and Hestia!" Miss Victoria chirps.

I nervously tuck a curly strand of brown hair behind my ear as everyone looks at us. Only three wrong!

Next I hurry out in the hallway as the bell chimes, and someone sends me flying backward and my books tumble out of my hands. Aphrodite looks at me with disgust. "What the heck, Hestia. What's wrong with you?" She screams.

Apollo helps Aphrodite up, and I start to get up by myself and I see a hand holding out before me, Poseidon and Minerva help me up, and Poseidon leaves. Minerva and I go to Social Studies together, and Mr. Nessus glowers at Minerva as we go inside.

Another pop quiz, more rankings, is this for all of the classes?

1. Minerva 90/90

2. Hestia 89/90

3. Zeus 87/90

4. Aphrodite 85/90

5. Arachne 84/90

6. Apollo 82/90

7. Iris 80/90

8. Proserpina 78/90

9. Juno 74/90

10. Hermes 71/90

11. Gaia 70/90

12. Dionysus 68/90

13. Eris 64/90

14. Styx 59/90

15. Nyx 50/90

A few mortals are allowed into the school, and Arachne is one of them, she has brilliant blonde curls, and a bright blue dress. I run toward Science, but the intercom comes on, _all students report to the track for an announcement. Thank You. _

I find a seat by myself, I am reading a book in a corner, when I look up, and I hear a scream. Minerva is flying backward, and she hits her back hard, against the stone. "Minerva!" I shout and Mrs. Athena rushes over as well.

Ares stands a foot away. I am so angry I yell "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?"

POV Iris

My rainbow colored hair pours behind me, sitting next to Hermes and Persephone. I hear shouting and I lift my head up to see quiet Hestia, with her flowing brown curls standing in front of burly Ares. Her eyes shine brilliantly with flame, and Ares jumps backwards. Hestia moves forward, but someone rushes from the crowd to hold her back, and I don't even realize it's me.

I whisper calmly in her ear "It's not worth a fight, Hestia. Not yet."

I ask her to sit by us, but she declines and sits in a corner, and soon a couple people are sitting there. Diana, Roman goddess of the moon and hunt, and Poseidon, god of the sea.

The principal, Mr. Cronus stands before all of us.

"Welcome to Olympus High, this year we are doing something different. You will all share a dorm, with four other people, here is the list." He says passing one out down the rows.

I get one, and mine says _Iris: Goddess of the Rainbow, Hestia: Goddess of the Hearth, Minerva: Goddess of Wisdom and Crafts, Aphrodite: Goddess of Love, and Hera: Goddess of Marriage, Childbirth and Women. _Oh great.


	2. The Rest of the Day

2. The Rest of the Day (Hestia)

I introduce myself to Iris, and she smiles, as bright as the stars. I walk to fourth hour, Sword Fighting. My class will kill me, literally. Like goodbye my head! He has labels for who is fighting who.

Hera and Minerva

Apollo and Hestia

Oh my, they have me fighting a dude!

Poseidon and Hades

Artemis and Ares

Iris and Dionysus

Hermes and Aphrodite

Eris and Terra

Proserpina and Hebe

Geras (Goddess of Old Age) and Bacchus

Hera disarms Minerva in almost a minute, and Mr. Jupiter suggests Minerva use something like throwing stars, for far away attacks. Apollo steps into the arena smirking, and I step in wary with a medium length sword.

"Weapons of choice?" Mr. Jupiter asks?

"Wait, we can choose anything?" I ask?

"Yeah, you can whichever you feel most cozy with." Mr. Jupiter says.

I walk to the weapons rack and grab a few knives instead, and Apollo has a large bow and sheath of arrows. "Ready, Set, and GO!" Mr. Jupiter roars.

Apollo gets ready to shoot and arrow and launches it and I jump into the air, and it explodes. Mr. Jupiter claps and will fix it when we are done. I land on the ground and Apollo is coming down on me and I slide out of the way and he hits the ground. I dash to the other side, and he shoots and arrow. I raise my hand and blast it with flame. It disintegrates, and I throw one of my knives, and Mr. Jupiter blows his whistle, marking the fight over.

Poseidon beats Hades

Ares beats Artemis

Now it's time for Dionysus against Iris.

Iris POV

I step into the arena, and my choice weapon is a bright red bow, with a sheath of ten green arrows. Dionysus looks bored and he grabs a stick of some sort that he uses. He raises it and points it at me, and a beam of purple hits me in the stomach and I cough falling to my knees.

I raise myself high with a rainbow. He disintegrates the rainbow with a stroke of his hand, and I fall to the ground. I scream as bone cracks. I go to the nurses' office full of mortals and they patch up my leg, and give me ambrosia and they give me a big black boot to walk in.

I crawl to lunch, and they have assigned seats. Of course.

I sit at a circle table with seven other people. Iris, Arachne, Medusa, Artemis, Apollo, Hermes, Zeus, and Eros are all at table 4. I sit between Arachne and Artemis, and I go to the lunch line for food, I end up with a rainbow sandwich, (my own special touch!), a chocolate milk, and a pile of watermelon. I munch happily and gaze around at the other tables, at table 1; Hercules and Vulcan are arm wrestling. At table two; Hestia sits quietly and Aphrodite is looking at herself in a mirror. At table three; Poseidon and Minerva are talking. At table five; Khione is in her own personal blizzard eating ice cream. At table six; Hera is studying.

Arachne is also looking at herself in a mirror, and she almost looks exactly like Medusa. Zeus, Apollo, and Hermes are talking, and Eros is looking deeply at a notebook. I lean over and take a peek, and I see hearts all over and in them two names.

Hestia is written in swirly letters; next to Apollo. "You can't do that!" I exclaim. "They don't like each other!"

Eros looks at me with devilish eyes. Hestia looks over in concern and Minerva as well a couple tables away.

The bell chimes and I race to Mrs. Athena's Advisory, and I start reading a fantastic book about different gods and goddesses here and what they have done. Then the bell chimes again, and I move desks, and Miss Athena of course, third time today gives us a test.

1. Hestia 100%

2. Minerva 98%

3. Artemis 97%

4. Gaia 96%

5. Iris 95%

6. Poseidon 93%

7. Hallen (A Mortal) 91%

8. Zeus 89%

9. Persephone 87%

10. Hades 85%

11. Thesis 83%

12. Aphrodite 80%

13. Eros 78%

14. Anna (A mortal) 76%

15. Apollo 75%

16. Geras 61%

"No one failed. Great job class! Especially Hestia, Minerva, Artemis, Gaia, and Iris!" Miss Athena says smiling.

I head out for the godly powers class in room 351. "Today we will talk about one of your teachers, Miss Athena." Mr. Jupiter announces.

"One of the most famous tales is when Arachne challenged Athena to a weaving contest. Arachne was a weaving beauty, and was amazing at what she did. But one day she bragged that she had the power to rival Athena's. Athena appeared as an old woman and asked if she challenged Lady Athena and Arachne accepted. Athena made a portrait describing the good points of the gods. On the other hand, Arachne made a portrait about the bad points of the gods. Athena turned Arachne into a spider and cursed her." Jupiter says and continues on.

"The next story is about the power of one of our students in this room." Jupiter says looking at us looking at each other smirking.

"She is the most selfless of the gods. Lady Hestia gave up her throne to Dionysus to prevent a civil war amongst the gods." Jupiter goes on and the bell dings.

Hestia's POV

I run outside, to feel the fresh air for track, and Miss Victoria approaches us. She asks the boys to run the track once first. Us girls watch as Apollo, Hermes, and Poseidon all are in the lead. She lists the top five finishers.

1st: Hermes 0:39 seconds

2nd: Poseidon 0:42 seconds

3rd: Apollo 0:44 seconds

4th: Cronus 0:51 seconds

5th: Ares 0:52 seconds

"Ready…set…go!" She shouts to the girls.

I take off down the front stretch; Nike is in front, followed by me, Aphrodite, and Hera all tearing down the corner. I break away from Hera, and Aphrodite comes beside me. Iris catches Hera and passes her. Aphrodite and I are zooming up on Nike.

Tyche's POV

I have study hall, so I sit outside watching the track team practice. I see girls run down the last corner. Nike as usual, Aphrodite beautiful as always, and then a girl with a white dress and flowing brown curls are the top three. Hmm, the third place must be new.

They all three run across the finish line, followed by Hera, and the rainbow goddess striking behind her.

"Alright!" Miss Victoria shouts.

1st: Nike 0:27

2nd: Aphrodite 0:33

3rd: Hestia 0:35

4th: Hera 0:46

5th: Iris 0:47

Hestia, and there's a big blank in my mind, then I remember she's the goddess of the hearth we learned about in godly powers third hour!

Hestia's POV

Third place! I run back to my dorm after a tiring first day.


	3. The Start of Something New

By the way, I know there are Roman and Greek opposites, I get that, I thought it would be fun with both sides. Who else would you like to have a POV? Who should go with Minerva and Hestia to the dance? REVIEW! Thanks! Hope you like the story and review! Enjoy!

3. The Start of Something New (Hestia)

I walk back to the dorm room, with Minerva at my side. "There's a dance this Friday!" Minerva crows!

"So what? Like I'm going to go." I say back.

"You have to! Someone's going to ask!" Minerva squeaks! For being the goddess of wisdom she can be a real, annoying, girl.

"No one is going to ask." I say rudely.

"YES! I read on that in ancient times and all that Poseidon and Apollo wanted Hestia's hand but she refused!" Minerva squeals with delight!

"No one is asking me okay Minerva!" I shriek!

"Okay. What's up?" Minerva asks?

"Nothing." I say.

"How about we go shopping!" Minerva asks?

"Sure why not, I hear there's a mall nearby, Olympus Mall." I shrug.

We walk toward Olympus Mall, and when we are 100 feet away from the nearest store. Minerva has her face buried in a book and I'm looking down I warn her we're almost there. I keep walking and I find a jade stone on the ground, I pick it up and look at it, and I feel a hard shove, and I fall to the ground.

"Watch where you're going!" Venus says in a high pitch tone. Aphrodite, Venus, Hera, and Nike walk past us with their heads held high.

"I'd like to shoot them." Minerva grumbles.

"That makes two of us." Someone says behind us and Iris is running to catch up with us.

"How's your leg?" I ask Iris politely?

"It's almost done healing; they just don't advise doing that again, falling from rainbows isn't good." She says smiling.

We walk in a clothing store and Minerva finds a dress with art objects on it. Iris finds a rainbow dress, and I think it's a little much but she was fine with it. I find a plain white one and I'm almost ready to check out, and something catches my eye.

A gorgeous white dress with grey birds on it and on the top it says in curly letters Home is at the Hearth. With a hearth that looks exactly like mine and I turn it around, and on the back it says Hestia. I pay for it, with 200 gold drachmas, and put the white one back.

"Awesome dress, Hestia!" Iris squeals excitedly!

"Yeah, I'm thinking of wearing it tomorrow, and washing it to wear it to the dance." I say awkwardly.

"You're going?" Minerva says with a dead serious tone.

"Of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world." I say with sarcasm.

I was going to the dance, but oh well. I rush home to get a good night's sleep and our dorm is an eight room place. Five bedrooms, one for each of us, a computer room, a kitchen, and a living room. I catch a look at Iris' room and guess what color it's painted. If you guessed rainbow colors you are correct!

I walk inside mine and on one wall there's a huge hearth and on the other walls they are gray. I fall asleep without hesitation. "WAKE UP!" Hera shouts from the living room. Everyone is out there in one minute.

Iris' rainbow hair is messed up in weird collages of colors. Minerva's sharp gray eyes watch Hera suspiciously, and Aphrodite is yawning with her bright blonde curls with make up all over her face.

"Time for school. Let's go!" Hera shouts!

Iris grabs her brush and runs out the door, and Minerva follows, I put on my dress and I leave as well. Aphrodite and Hera lag behind us, and the day goes by fast, I lose at sword fighting as usual, to Poseidon, who uses his trident. Which I personally think is unfair.

This time at track we have to run four laps, and the boys are just starting.

Tyche's POV

The boys take off fast, and Poseidon is winning this time with Apollo, Hermes, and Ares straight behind. Everyone crosses the finish and on the scoreboard the top five are as follows.

1st: Poseidon 1:02  
>2nd: Hermes 1:04<p>

3rd: Ares 1:09  
>4th: Apollo 1:14<p>

5th: Dionysus 1:25

They ready the girls to start, and I see Hestia again, getting ready for the start. I think Aphrodite cheated, but no one noticed, she started like two seconds earlier. Nike and Hestia take off behind, and Iris and Hera follow. Hestia runs faster than Nike by a long shot and she zooms by Aphrodite, Venus catches Hera and is catching on Iris.

They cross the finish line without a further ado. They are as follows.

1st: Hestia 0:52

2nd: Aphrodite 1:00  
>3rd: Venus 1:06<br>4th: Nike 1:07  
>5th: Iris 1:21<p>

Hestia and Iris walk out of the place, and Aphrodite and Venus shove them to the ground, before I can stop myself I shout "HEY!"

They all look toward me, and my eyes must look crazed. "THAT WASN'T NICE!" I scream!

Iris smiles to herself and Hestia is bleeding on her knee, slow gold oozes out. I try not to give people good luck or bad luck, but this time I can barely help myself. Aphrodite and Venus run away, and Mr. Jupiter stands ten feet away "Miss Tyche please come to my office at once."

Hestia's POV

It is Friday morning and Iris is jumping up and down about the dance, Hermes asked her. Minerva politely says that Mars asked her and she said no, but Bacchus asked and she said yes.

Once I get to school I look in my locker, and there's three notes inside. Please come to the dance with me. –Thanatos

Please come to the dance with me Hestia!-

Apollo

Please come to the dance with me, it is my honor. – Poseidon

I run straight into Iris on my way to first class and the letters fly to the ground. She grabs them, and looks. "MINERVA KNEW IT!" She screeches!

"Shhh!" I whisper!

"Who are you going to pick! I mean Thanatos, oh no like seriously dark and death. Apollo, eh maybe kind of show offy, but Poseidon! Not trying to influence your choice or anything!" She says barely containing her excitement.

Sword Fighting I actually win against Iris today and Minerva loses to Hera. Miss Athena blows up at Ares for being so utterly stupid, and we talk about Tyche for Godly Powers class. She's so interesting!

POV Iris

We do eight laps this time and it's exhausting! I get 7th out of everyone, Nike wins, Aphrodite second, Hestia third, Hera fourth, and Diana fifth! I ask Hestia who she chose, and she replies "Poseidon. Could you please tell Thanatos and Apollo that I am not going with them?"

"SURE!" I say!

Thanatos took it easy, and Apollo just shrugged and asked Aphrodite instead. Venus went with Ares, and Thanatos went with Proserpina. I ready myself for a day of drama ahead.


	4. The Dance and Horrible Ugly

Please review who should POV soon! THANKS!

4. The Dance and the Horrible Ugly (Iris)

I get the rainbow dress out of the closet, and Aphrodite stands in the living room with Apollo, Hera and Zeus, and I'm walking out when Hermes walks in. "Hey!" I shout!

He smiles and walks over, and Minerva walks out and Bacchus walks in. They link arms, and Hestia is walking out and sits on the couch, by herself and Aphrodite asks "what lame god are you going with, Hestia?"

Hestia is shaking with anger, and Poseidon knocks at the door, and comes in. Aphrodite stands shocked and I laugh.

Hestia's POV

Poseidon walks in and Aphrodite stops dead before me. I laugh and Poseidon smiles. "May I?" He asks?

Bacchus and Poseidon talk on the way and me and Minerva talk as well. Iris and Hermes laugh behind us and her brilliant rainbow hair flowing behind her. We arrive at Olympus high, and I see all of the gods and mortals flowing in.

Hera and Zeus dance in the middle of the hall, Persephone and Hades stand toward the corner of the room not talking.

Iris' POV  
>Hermes and I do a wild sort of dance and we end up stopping in the middle of suppressed laughter. Then a slow dance plays, and it's not our thing so we sip punch and watch all the rest. Hermes drops his punch and it splashes on the floor, I look to where he's looking. Medusa and Poseidon are dancing in the middle of the dance floor.<p>

I hear a horrible wail, and Hestia is storming away from the gym. "I am so, so sorry Hermes, but I have to go help my friend!" I say!

"It's okay, go!" He says making motions with his hands.

Everyone stares at me as my eyes flash brilliantly; they haven't seen the rainbow goddess upset before. Well, now they will. Minerva charges from the other side, punching Poseidon in the nose. Medusa steps backward but not before she catches one in the jaw. I kick Poseidon where it hurts and he moans, well too bad. Mr. Jupiter is walking towards us and many couples laugh at Poseidon being beat up by two girls.

Minerva is caught by the principal, but she motions me to go after Hestia. I race outside with the speed of a rainbow. I catch up to Hestia; she is about halfway down the steps. She isn't crying normal tears, liquid flame runs down her cheeks, and they fall onto the steps, leaving an illuminated trail of where we're going.

About thirty steps behind us Poseidon and Medusa giggle and run down the stairs. I shoot them a rainbow, knocking them flat. I have lost Hestia. One second there was a flame tear sliding to the ground, and now she's gone. Where did she go?

Tyche's POV

I race down the stairs cursing as I trip over steps, with my best friends, Hebe and Persephone right behind me. Persephone grows flowers in front of Medusa and Poseidon but they trudge on. They run inside a temple to Athena.

We stop outside, because the fiery tears stopped. Iris bustles past us into Athena's temple. We race inside as well, and find Poseidon kissing Medusa. Iris screams and hits Poseidon with a rainbow. Athena enters the temple and cries in frustration!

"Never have I ever seen something like this before. I curse you Medusa, to look like your gorgon sisters, and turn human kind to stone!" Athena roars!

"NO!" Medusa shouts before configuring to a monster. Poseidon looks shocked.

"You four" Athena says gesturing to me, Iris, Hebe, and Persephone "come with me. You too Poseidon!" She roars!

Iris has an enormous amount of self-restraint as she does not hurt Poseidon in any way. We enter the throne room of the gods, and Jupiter and Juno sit on their thrones. "Yes, Lady Athena?" Juno asks?

"This boy was caught making out with a mortal girl in my temple!" Athena says making herself taller.

"Why are these girls here?" Jupiter asks?

"Because they were in the temple, but they were trying to stop it. For reasons I do not know but I do know this. Lady Hestia has disappeared, taken, by something out there." Athena says.

"I put tracking devices in all of the Olympians' shoes, so I should get her." Jupiter says.

She's not on Olympus, or earth, or the Underworld. They look into the pits of Tartarus, and a brilliant orange dot appears with the word Hestia above. It drops deep into an abyss, known as Chaos itself.

"No wonder." Jupiter says. "We must go after her! I will send seven of our own gods and goddesses to find her!"

-The Next Day-

"We have lost a student to the abyss today. Her name is Hestia, and we need a search party, the person leading the search party will be Lord Hades. The other six include

Lady Iris

Lord Poseidon

Lord Apollo

Lady Tyche

Lady Minerva

Lord Cronus

The gruesome way to Tartarus was horrible, defeating monsters, and only four people were still able to fight by the time we reached the palace of Nyx. Minerva was injured and Iris had to help her walk, and Poseidon was poisoned from one of Nyx's children. When we reach the abyss, we see a great fire at the bottom, with swirling black smoke around it.

We decide that four of us are going down.


	5. NEW PEN NAME (PLEASE READ)

I** SORRY I AM CHANGING MY PEN NAME! PLEASE READ THIS! IT IS NOT GOING TO BE DREAMGALLEON2115! IT IS NOW GOING TO BE HestiaAbnegation11 IN CASE YOU WANT TO KNOW! :)**


End file.
